Em Busca da Verdade
by Lia Collins
Summary: O que você faria se seu pior pesadelo se tornasse real? Como você agiria se quem você mais ama acabasse nas mãos de quem você mais odeia? E se você tivesse um temperamento explosivo que só justamente quem foi sequestrado pudesse controlar?


**Título: **Em Busca da Verdade

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Leonard Freeman, Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Ação, Angst, Suspense, McDanno

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic. Violência, tortura, linguagem imprópria e spoilers de alguns episódios já exibidos pela CBS.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo: **O que você faria se seu pior pesadelo se tornasse real? Como você agiria se quem você mais ama acabasse nas mãos de quem você mais odeia? E se você tivesse um temperamento explosivo que só justamente quem foi sequestrado pudesse controlar? Sem ninguém para segurar suas rédeas e tomado pelo desespero Steve vai fazer o impossível para trazer seu amor de volta, mesmo que para isso precise explodir todo o Hawaii.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, ela era uma oneshot, mas então ela ficou grande mais para isso e eu resolvi transformá-la em uma fic em capítulos. Só não sei se será shortfic ou longfic. Só tempo de dirá. Há alguns meses atrás, eu dei esse plot para a minha amiga mexicana Vismur e ela fez uma fic ótima, mas em espanhol. Então eu resolvi fazer a minha versão da fic. Espero que gostem! Ah, essa fic se passa pouco depois do eventos na Coréia, então Lori ainda está na equipe.<strong>

**Quem quiser ler a versão da Vismur, o link é esse:**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7779610 / 1 / (colem o link no navegador e tirem os espaços)**

**Boa leitura para todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**O Pior Pesadelo**

Danny dormia tranquilamente na cama de McGarret após uma longa noite de amor. Eles já estavam juntos há quase dois meses, mas ninguém além de Kono e Chin, confidentes do casal, sabia disso. Steve, por outro lado, já havia se levantado há mais de uma hora, deu um mergulho no mar, tomou seu clássico banho de 3 minutos no chuveiro e, naquele momento, entrava em seu quarto com uma farta bandeja de café da manhã:

-Hora de acordar, Danno! - exclamou ele alegremente enquanto sentava na cama e colocava a bandeja no chão.

-Me deixa dormir, McGarrett! Eles ensinam vocês a não dormirem e não deixarem seus parceiros dormirem também lá no exército? - resmungou o loiro irritado e cheio de preguiça enquanto virava de bruços e enfiava o rosto no travesseiro.

-É Marinha, Danno! E já passam das 7 horas! Nós teremos que trabalhar daqui a pouco. - explicou o SEAL deslizando uma das mãos sobre as costas do companheiro carinhosamente. - De noite você dorme mais.

-Mas que droga! Eu vou acabar cochilando no trabalho e a culpa vai ser toda SUA, Steven! - reclamou o detetive bufando e se sentando na cama em um pulo.

-Minha? Eu não fiz sozinho. Você estava lá, lembra? - alfinetou o moreno com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Mas a maldita ideia de transar durante quase a noite toda foi sua! E você, seu maldito Super SEAL/Nina maluco, só precisa de 4 HORAS de descanso para se recompor! Já eu preciso do DOBRO disso, como qualquer pessoa normal! - esbravejou Danny já gesticulando freneticamente.

-Você vai ficar brigando comigo ou vai tomar o desjejum que eu preparei para nós? - indagou o Comandante sorridente mostrando a bandeja que havia acabado de retirar do chão.

-Pelo menos isso, não é? Você tinha que se redimir de alguma forma. Coloca ela aqui no meu colo! - Exclamou o detetive fazendo um gesto com as mãos que indicava onde ele queria que o namorado colocasse a bandeja.

-Até parece que você não gostou de me ter bem lá no fundo do seu corpo ontem... - provocou Steve sussurrando no ouvido do loiro com um tom de voz sexy e mordendo a orelha dele logo depois.

-Steven! Para de falar essas coisas e me deixa comer em paz! - retrucou Danny completamente ruborizado.

-Você fica ainda mais lindo quando está envergonhado, sabia, Danno? - alfinetou o Tenente-Coronel após soltar uma deliciosa gargalhada.

O casal tomou o café da manhã calmamente e enquanto Steve lavava a louça, Danny se arrumava para o trabalho. Quase 1 hora depois, eles chegavam na sede do 5-0 e o moreno, aproveitou a distração de seu haole ao sair do carro e o imprensou contra a porta traseira do Camaro após ele dar a volta, o beijando ardentemente ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçou sua cintura com posse. Danny o afastou rapidamente já reclamando:

-O que foi isso, Steven? Ficou louco?

-Isso foi só para eu aguentar passar o dia sem poder te tocar, baby! - explicou o SEAL com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Sem conseguir disfarçar a felicidade, o Comandante se encaminhou para dentro da sede, seguido de perto por Danny que ainda reclamava, mas no fundo, Steve sabia, tinha gostado da atitude impulsiva e apaixonada dele. À metros deles, escondido atrás de uma janela no alto do prédio que ficava ao lado da sede do 5-0, um homem os observava usando um binóculo de longo alcance e exibindo um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

O dia estava transcorrendo calmamente, o que era muito difícil em se tratando dos 5-0. Cada membro da equipe estava em seu respectivo escritório, cuidando das papeladas dos casos das últimas semanas, quando o telefone de Danny tocou. Minutos depois, ele aparecia na porta de Steve:

-Steve, eu vou ter que buscar a Grace na escola. Rachel não está se sentindo bem por causa da gravidez e o Stan está viajando.

-Mas ela está muito mal? - questionou o Comandante com um ar preocupado.

-Não. Foi só uma queda de pressão. Está tudo bem agora.

-Ótimo. Você quer que eu te acompanhe?

-Não precisa. Ainda temos muitos relatórios para preencher. É melhor adiantarmos o trabalho para ficarmos livres de noite. - respondeu o loiro sem conseguir ocultar um sorriso malicioso.

-E depois a culpa é minha por você dormir pouco... - retrucou McGarrett sorrindo marotamente.

-A culpa é sua sim. Foi você que abriu a caixa de pandora, baby! - exclamou o loiro sorrindo, deixando o escritório logo depois.

O moreno também sorriu acompanhando seu namorado com o olhar. Ao vê-lo sumir, ele sentiu um aperto no coração e levou a mão ao peito com o cenho franzido. Mas logo deu de ombros e retomou seu trabalho. Quase duas horas depois, seu celular tocou. Ele rapidamente o tirou de cima de sua mesa e sorriu ao ver o nome de quem ligava na tela:

-Oi, Grace! Onde você e seu pai estão? Aposto que ele te levou para tomar uma raspadinha na barraca do Kamekona!

-Você não sabe onde o papai está, Tio Steve? Ele me ligou dizendo estava no carro vindo me buscar, mas ainda não chegou. E eu liguei para o celular dele, mas está desligado. - explicou a menina com um tom de voz assustado.

-O que? Danny não chegou ainda? E nem te ligou dando alguma explicação? - retrucou o SEAL preocupado.

-Não. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ruim com meu papai, Tio Steve? - perguntou Grace começando a chorar.

-Claro que não, Grace. Ele deve estar preso no trânsito. Olha, eu estou indo te buscar, tá? Fica calminha.

-Tá bom.

Steve desligou e se dirigiu ao escritório de Chin enquanto chamava Kono e Lori quase aos gritos. Quando todos estavam lá dentro, ele explicou a situação:

-Danny foi buscar a Grace na escola há quase duas horas, mas não apareceu. E a Grace disse que ligou para ele, mas o celular dele está desligado. Eu vou buscá-la e deixá-la em casa. Vocês tentem localizar o celular dele pelo GPS agora, procurem imagens em câmeras de segurança próximas à escola e olhem as daqui também. Virem Honolulu de cabeça para baixo de for preciso, mas encontrem o Danny!

-Cama, chefe, nós vamos achá-lo. - falou Kono tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Kono tem razão. Você precisa ficar calmo, brah. Nós faremos o possível para descobrir o que houve com ele. - concordou Chin colocando a mão no ombro de McGarrett.

-Eu não quero que vocês façam o possível, quero que façam o impossível! - exclamou o SEAL tentando conter o nervosismo.

-Vai buscar a menina, Steve. Nós começaremos a investigação. - falou a traçadora de perfis com calma.

Após pedir o carro de Chin emprestado, Steve deixou o escritório rumo à escola de Grace. Como ele sempre ia para a sede junto com Danny no Camaro, ele estava sem carro, então pediu o automóvel do amigo. Quando ele chegou na rua do colégio, alguns metros antes do prédio, seu sangue gelou. O carro de Danny estava lá. Parado, com as portas fechadas e vazio. Steve estacionou o carro de Chin rapidamente e correu até o Camaro. O moreno o revistou rapidamente com os olhos e não parecia ter nada de errado com ele, então baixou o olhar para o chão e, parcialmente escondidas embaixo do automóvel estavam as chaves dele. Com o semblante beirando o desespero, ele pegou as chaves e as encarou por poucos segundos. Nesse momento, ele se lembrou de Grace e guardou as chaves em seu bolso, seguindo para a escola imediatamente.

Rapidamente, ele tirou seu celular do bolso e ligou para Chin, que atendeu prontamente:

-Sinto muito, chefe, mas não conseguimos localizar o celular. A bateria dele deve ter sido retirada. - explicou o havaiano com tristeza.

-O sequestrador deve tê-la retirado. - falou Steve lutando para conter as lágrimas.

-Sequestrador? Ainda é cedo para dizermos que ele foi sequestrado, Steve.

-Não é não, Chin. Eu acabei de encontrar o carro dele parado à metros da escola da Grace. As portas estavam fechadas e a chave estava parcialmente escondida embaixo dele. Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

-Ele foi surpreendido e derrubou as chaves. - falou o Tenente Kelly concluindo o pensamento do amigo.

-Exatamente. Eu quero que você mande o guincho da HDP buscar o carro para ele ser analisado. E pelo amor de Deus, mandem eles serem rápidos. Eu não quero esse carro aqui fora quando a Grace sair. Eu vou enrolar o máximo de tempo que puder lá dentro. Eu já estou chegando na porta da escola, nos falamos depois.

Steve desligou o celular e entrou no prédio. Ele explicou ao porteiro que tinha ido buscar a filha de seu amigo e ele o deixou entrar, mas avisou que a menina estava na diretoria e o Comandante teria que conversar com a diretora para conseguir sua autorização para levá-la. Depois que o porteiro lhe explicou o caminho para a diretoria, o moreno andou pelas instalações da escola por alguns minutos para dar tempo ao guincho do HDP de tirar o Camaro da rua. Então, ele finalmente seguiu para a diretoria. Já diante da porta, ele respirou fundo e deu duas sutis batidinhas. Uma mulher alta e loira logo abriu e o encarou entre a surpresa e o fascínio:

-Sim?

-Tio Steve! - exclamou Grace se levantando cadeira onde estava, correndo até o SEAL e o abraçando logo depois.

-Oi, Grace. Eu não disse que vinha te buscar? - retrucou ele acariciando os cabelos da enteada.

-Então o senhor é o tal "tio Steve"? - perguntou a mulher com um ar curioso.

-Sim. Eu sou Steve McGarrett, amigo do Danny. Vim buscar a Grace já que ele não apareceu.

-Eu sou a Diretora Willows. O senhor sabe o que houve com seu amigo, Sr. McGarrett? O Sr. Williams não é de cometer faltas com a Grace.

-Realmente. Danny é um ótimo pai. Eu não sei o que houve, mas vou descobrir. Posso levá-la para casa?

-Bem, já que a Grace o reconheceu, pode sim. Espero que o Sr. Williams esteja bem. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. McGarrett. - falou a loira estendendo a mão direita para o SEAL.

-O prazer foi meu, Sra. Willows. - retrucou o homem apertando a mão oferecida.

-É senhorita, Sr. McGarrett. Eu sou solteira. - explicou a diretora com um ar insinuante que constrangeu Steve e Grace não notou.

O moreno tomou a mão da menina e se dirigiu para fora da escola. Quando estavam no carro, Grace o encarou pelo retrovisor com uma súplica em seus olhos e lábios:

-Encontre o Danno, por favor, Tio Steve!

-Eu vou achá-lo, Grace. É uma promessa. - devolveu o Comandante retribuindo o olhar da enteada pelo espelho.

Depois de deixar Grace em casa sob os cuidados da empregada, já que Rachel ainda dormia, Steve voltou para a sede do 5-0. Ele estava andando pelos corredores indo para a sala principal, quando seu celular tocou:

-Steve. Há quanto tempo!

-Wo Fat. O que quer?

-Bem, antes de mais nada, tem alguém aqui querendo falar com você... - falou o chinês com um tom escárnio.

-Steve... não dê a ele o que ele quer! - exclamou Danny tentando se manter firme enquanto via Wo Fat afastar o telefone dele e voltar a falar com seu namorado.

-Agora sim, nós podemos conversar! - provocou o assassino com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

O sangue de Steve gelou mais uma vez e seu coração parou. Seu pior pesadelo acabava de se tornar real. Ele afastou sua irmã de si e mandou para Los Angeles justamente para evitar isso e agora seu amor estava nas mãos do homem que já lhe havia tirado duas pessoas que ele amava. O medo fez o SEAL ficar imóvel no meio do caminho e o ódio o motivou a proferir uma ameaça:

-Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, eu te mato, seu desgraçado!

Wo Fat soltou uma sonora gargalhada e voltou a falar:

-A culpa é sua, McGarrett! Você não me deu a informação que eu queria quando nós tivemos aquela nossa "conversinha", então eu vou fazer a mesma coisa com o seu namoradinho.

O pânico tomou conta do Comandante. Ele se lembrou da tortura que sofreu pelas mãos do chinês na Coreia e quase chorou. Se ele, que era um SEAL treinado para suportar tortura, quase não aguentou, imagine seu Danno. Certamente não suportaria nem um décimo da tortura que ele aguentou. Mas então Steve se deu conta da palavra que Wo Fat usou para se referir ao detetive e sentiu ainda mais medo. No entanto, respirou fundo e se obrigou a manter sua firmeza de sempre:

-Ficou louco, Wo Fat? Ele não é meu namorado. É meu amigo!

-Não foi isso que pareceu de manhã no estacionamento... Você beija todos os seus amigos daquele jeito, Steve?

As palavras do chinês atingiram o Comandante com a força de um raio. Ele havia agido impulsivamente pela manhã e Danny reclamou com ele por causa disso. Era só um beijo, ele nunca imaginaria que causaria algum problema. Mas causou. E agora, seu amor estava nas mãos de seu pior inimigo.

-Você estava nos observando? - perguntou o moreno chocado e irritado.

-Eu tenho observado você há semanas, McGarrett. Estava tentando descobrir quem eu poderia sequestrar para lhe fazer falar o que eu quero saber. No começo, eu pensei na sua irmã, mas ela está longe. Seria muito trabalhoso. E por mais sério e introvertido que você seja jamais conseguiria evitar de se apegar a alguém. Eu tinha certeza que você tinha se permitido se aproximar ao menos de uma pessoa. Só precisei te seguir e esperar para descobrir quem era. Claro que eu fiquei surpreso quando descobri que era o seu parceiro e não alguma bela mulher. Mas tem gosto para tudo não é? - explicou o chinês sustentando o sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-O que você quer, Wo Fat? - indagou o SEAL com fúria.

-Você sabe, McGarrett. - replicou o assassino ficando sério em questão de segundos. - eu ligarei de novo em três horas. Se você não me disser o que eu quero saber, ficará viúvo. - concluiu Wo Fat desligando o telefone.

Steve lutou consigo mesmo para não se entregar ao desespero. Tentando manter a calma, ele respirou fundo e seguiu seu caminho para a sala principal. Ao chegar lá, ele encontrou seus colegas trabalhando sobre a mesa tátil. No segundo que viu seu semblante, Kono notou que havia alguma coisa errada e preocupada se aproximou do Comandante, mas foi pega de surpresa pelo soco que ele desferiu na parede ao seu lado antes de finalmente falar:

-Foi Wo Fat que sequestrou o Danny!

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>


End file.
